The application is a continuation of Ser. No. 230,741 (now abandoned) filed on Feb. 2, 1981. The invention pertains to a coal gasification installation including a gasification reactor and a water bath disposed inside the reactor, or inside a waste heat boiler adjacent to the reactor. Slag accumulating in the water bath is tapped and discharged with the water from the reactor or waste heat boiler.
The falling slag which has become mixed with the water causes a serious problem of evacuation in a gasification installation. Slag evacuation, though, is of definite importance for a fully satisfying commercial operation of the installation. A solution to this problem has been, up to now, to connect the gasification installation to the existing water drainage system, but this approach entails a serious risk of obstruction in the conduits of the water drain.